Holly's Heart
by artumnfire
Summary: Hollyleaf has doubts on her actions. But now, she needs to decide her future. Though it's not just her's...


**Author's Notes: This is a challenge from WingClan! It is about 'What if Hollyleaf never killed Ashfur?' Ever wondered? So! I have done it and it is more about her feelings and all that, and what she thought about herself and finding out the truth about herself... her true identity! Cheerios!**

**Holly's Heart**

Hollyleaf sat down in her nest and hissed softly as a fern tickled her nose. She glared at it and felt like clawing it, though she thought, _I should save my anger for Ashfur later..._

She glanced at the grey warrior walking into camp with a vole in-between his jaws and a smug look on his face. Hollyleaf growled and knew that she would love to wipe that smile away with a bit of tooth and claw. Then, she remembered Squirrelflight, who turned out to be their real mother's _sister_. Hollyleaf struggled to keep her yowl of anger and hurt inside her for moment and eventually, she managed to calm down.

Hollyleaf realized that the fur around her neck was fluffed up defensively. She shrugged and then got to her feat. That night, Leafpool, her true mother, had told her everything. She asked Hollyleaf why she had attacked Ashfur, and then told her the truth. About Hollyleaf's true identity.

Hollyleaf struggled to her feet and watched silently as her brother, Jaystripe, passed the den. Hollyleaf couldn't even look at him. Another offspring of Leafpool, including her. Who was their father? Was he lurking in the Clan, unaware that his own kits are in the midst of it all? Was he watching them right now? Was he... Ashfur? She shuddered. It couldn't be. She didn't want that piece of crow-food as her father. Especially after she attacked him that night, intending to kill him, but he managed to escape. At least after she threatened that if he told anyone, she would kill him. That kept him silent... at least for now. Hollyleaf padded out of camp. She needed to think... but definately not in a hot stuffy den.

Hollyleaf breathed in the breezy air and closed her eyes for a moment. She was on top of a mossy bank, her favourite part of ThunderClan territory. _But I practically don't even belong here. I am no one. I am just a black cat called Hollyleaf. _She whimpered softly and stared at the moss beneath her paws. ThunderClan moss. If ThunderClan had no sympathy for Leafpool, she would probably be looking down at cold rock. She would probably be in the mountains, straying far and wide, not knowing why she was even climbing up and up that gigantic hill of stone. Hollyleaf shuddered and heard pawsteps behind her. She whipped around and bristled her fur in alarm.

It was Jaystripe and Lionblaze. Hollyleaf blinked and then relaxed, licking her paw awkwardly as if nothing had happened. She wished... at least. Jaystripe's blind blue eyes were looking straight at her. Lionblaze spoke first, " Ashfur-"

Hollyleaf interrupted, " We need to find our father, I don't care about Ashfur."

Jaystripe snorted and scoffed, " You don't think _we_ knew what happened? Don't think Leafpool was the only one who found you fur. _I _did too. I could smell your scent on him..."

Hollyleaf shifted uncomfortably. It was like that night with Leafpool all over again. Then she protested, " He had to die! But the mage-pelt didn't. I had to threaten him... not to tell."

Jaystripe laughed bitterly, " Do you think he listened? If you couldn't beat him _there_, why would he think you could even kill him?"

Hollyleaf felt like clawing at Jaystipe's disapproving expression and shape it into a big smile. Lionblaze frowned and glanced at Hollyleaf with a hint of fear and amazement.

" What are you afraid of? You have such _great_ skill in battle!" Hollyleaf snapped and then continued, now speaking to Jaystripe, " And if Ashfur dared to tell _any _cat in the lake, I _will_ claw him to pieces. Don't worry."

Jaystripe's nostrils flared and he hissed, " For StarClan's sake! He knows we aren't Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits! Even if he tells on us, what can ThunderClan do? Reverse time? No! They are going to have to live with it. It is no big deal! You need to think, all of you!"

Hollyleaf stepped back in shock. Lionblaze meowed quietly behind her, " Come _on_ Hollyleaf, what would StarClan want from you? From us?"

Hollyleaf growled and shouted, " They want the prophecy from us! Ashfur is just making it worse!"

" If there is one thing to determine his life or death, it is Holly's Heart." a tiny voice said inside her heart. Hollyleaf blinked. She looked up at her brothers, but they were already making their way down the mossy bank, tail drooping. The decision was so hard! Now, she would live every day, with Ashfur's lives in her paws, every time she looked at him, went on the same patrol with him.

It was her decision. She was Ashfur's only chance in living... or only way to die. Her beating heart. Maybe Ashfur would live... as long as he stayed trueful to his promise.

_-Artumnfire_


End file.
